roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tigrex303 ipad ver/Sorry peeps! Sending is now useless!
Have you ever been mad when you lost the game because the opponent was sending like crazy? Also it is just too late to send back? Well, personally I find this annoying too. The spammer might say “It is TOTALY fair!”. It is fair, but it is quite offensive, many players complains that sending should be removed. Sadly, Planet3arth will never do that. Why? You might be asking, it is for fairness. Let’s just say 3 people that have ZED vs 3 people with only scout and sniper. If playing fairly, the peeps with scout and sniper will 100% lose (Unless the ZED people are all afk). The only way for those who only have scout and sniper is to send. However, spamming zombies is not part of gameplay, how sending is supposed to work is when the opponent is in a struggling state, that is when you send a boss or 2. Since there are exploiters and trolls out there who fully relies on spamming the send button, I discovered a way to gain you an easy win when they are doing that. First of all, you need a flamethrower. That tower is the only thing you need to render the spamming useless. A flamethrower slows down the zombie’s speed by 50%. If the enemy is sending, might put down a tower or 2. However it will be impossible for a tower to handle like 30 to 40 mobs crossing. So put down the flamethrower and send back. That should score you an easy win. BUT WHAT IF THE SPAMMER IS A PRO AND IS USING THE SAME TRICK? It is unlikely, most average and good players usually likes playing fair. In most cases, it is noobs sending when they know they will lose no matter what. Also I have seen dumb cases like sending when both teams are battling the Void, the noob could have gotten 150 credits instead of 100. At this point, I suppose readers might be wondering why flamethrower? I have reasons for that. You see.... other towers that slows mobs down are either very ineffective until max of level 3. (Like Sleeter and Cryro-gunner) Or others might just freeze the mob down for a period of time. (Dj and Scarecrow). Oh how about hallowboomer you might be asking. That tower’s cost makes you unable to send back. Flamethrower however is cheap and have that 50% speed slow down for a reasonable amount of time, but if the opponent is sending Hidden or Hidden Bosses..... You better have aviator or a max Sleeter in your team to deal with it.... Anyways I hope this blog post helps a lot! To the spammers who think spamming zombies is fair? Yes it is, but sadly you gotta find another way to win other than playing offensively. If you have questions, or anything I missed, please put it at the comment section below. Hopefully ,I might be able to answer them all! Category:Blog posts